helloprojectfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Nakazawa Yuko
|Row 2 title = Přezdívky |Row 2 info = Yuu-chan, "Big Sis", Misoji |Row 3 title = Místo narození |Row 3 info = Fukuchiyama, Kyoto, Japonsko |Row 4 title = Žánr |Row 4 info = Japonský Pop |Row 5 title = Povolání |Row 5 info = Zpěvák |Row 6 title = Aktivní roky |Row 6 info = 1997–současnost |Row 7 title = Vydávací společnost |Row 7 info = zetima |Row 8 title = Související |Row 8 info = Morning Musume, Akagumi 4, H.P. All Stars, Puripuri Pink, Afternoon Musume, Dream Morning Musume |Row 9 title = Webová stránka |Row 9 info = Blog}} Nakazawa Yuko (中澤裕子) byla jednou z původních členek Morning Musume a první lídr skupiny. Graduovala v dubnu 2001 a zaměřila se na sólovou kariéru pod Hello! Projectem. 31.března 2009 graduovala společně s Elder Clubem z Hello! Projectu. Nyní je sólo umělkyní pod UP-FRONT CREATE. Je také součástí skupiny Dream Morning Musume. Kariéra Nakazawa Yuko byla jednou z pěti původních členek Morning Musume, společně s Ishiguro Ayou, Iidou Kaori, Abe Natsumi a Fukudou Asukou. V roce 1998, krátce po založení skupiny se Nakazawa začala věnovat sólo kariéře, začala se stylem enka, postupně přešla na více popový námět. V roce 2000 se stala součástí Akagumi 4. Ze skupiny promovala 15. dubna 2001 v 28 letech. Nadále však zůstala v Hello! Projectu až do roku 2009, kdy předala vedení projectu člence 5. generace Morning Musume, Takahashi Ai. V období mezi těmito roky byla součástí například Puripuri Pink, H.P. All Stars a Elder Club. Po roce 2009 byla součástí jednotky Afternoon Musume a později Dream Morning Musume. V roce 2013 byla spolu s dalšími členy UP-FRONT PROMOTION přesunuta pod UP-FRONT CREATE. Profil * Jméno: Nakazawa Yuko (中澤裕子) * Přezdívky: Yuu-chan, "Big Sis", Misoji * Datum narození: * Místo narození: '''Fukuchiyama, Kyoto, Japonsko * '''Krevní skupina: O * Výška: '''159 cm * '''Hobby: jezdit podle mapy * Oblíbená barva: fialová * Oblíbené roční období: léto * Jídlo, ktere nemá ráda: banány, rajčata * Skupiny: :* Morning Musume (1997-2001) :*Afternoon Musume (2010) :*Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) :*Dream Morning Musume (od 2011) * Shuffle skupiny: :* Akagumi 4 (2000) :* H. P. All Stars (2004) :* Puripuri Pink (2005) Diskografie Singly *1998.08.05 Karasu no Nyoubou *1998.12.02 Odaiba Moonlight Serenade (spolu s Takayama Gen) *1999.06.09 Junjou Koushinkyoku *2000.07.12 Shanghai no Kaze *2001.02.15 Kuyashi Namida Porori *2001.08.01 Futari Gurashi *2002.08.28 Tokyo Bijin *2003.05.21 GET ALONG WITH YOU *2004.02.11 Genki no Nai Hi no Komoriuta / Nagaragawa no Hare *2004.05.26 DO MY BEST *2006.09.27 Urara *2007.10.10 Danna-sama Alba *1998.12.12 Nakazawa Yuko Dai Isshou *2004.07.22 Dai Nisshou ~Tsuyogari~ *2008.12.10 Legend (Best Album) DVD *2002.11.27 Nakazawa Yuko Single M Clips 1 *2003.01.22 Shinshi wa Mini ga Osuki! at studio DREAM MAKER *2006.xx.xx Nakazawa Yuko FC Tour In Hokkaidou *2007.10.10 Type-Y 2007 BIRTHDAY LIVE Mahou no Pressure! Kotoshi mo Yarimasu Special ~Live Ato, Yotei wo Irenaide Kudasai~ *2008 Nakazawa Yuko Songs & Monologues ~Aki no Yonaga no Hitori goto~ *2008 Nakazawa Yuko Special Christmas Live 2007 ~Blanche~ Fotoknihy *2001.08.24 Feather *2002.11.25 Watashi ga Omou, Konna Onna (私が思う、こんな女) *2002.07.30 Kaishin (改心) *2003.11.17 Zutto Ushiro Kara Mite Kita (ずっと後ろから見てきた) *2013.06.19 Musume. kara Haha e (娘。から母へ) Aktivita TV Drama *1998 Taiyo Musume to Umi (太陽娘と海) *2001 Beauty 7 (ビューティ7) *2001 Mukai Arata no Doubutsu Nikki ~Aiken Rossinante no Sainan~ (向井荒太の動物日記～愛犬ロシナンテの災難～) *2002 Ginza no Koi (ギンザの恋) *2002 Gokusen (ごくせん) *2003 Densetsu no Madame (伝説のマダム) *2004 Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 3, 4 & 5(こちら本池上署) *2004 Home Maker (ほーむめーかー) *2007 Getsuyou Golden (月曜ゴールデン) *2009 Tokumei Kakarichou Tadano Hitoshi SP (特命係長 只野仁 シーズン4突入スペシャル) *2009 Doyou Wide Gekijou (土曜ワイド劇場「火災調査官・紅蓮次郎」) (as Tanashi Kozue) *2010 Matsumoto Seichou Drama Special: Kiri no Hata (松本清張ドラマスペシャル・霧の旗) (as Otsuka Yoshiko) *2011 Sakura Shinjuu (さくら心中) (as Takakura Akemi) *2012 Counter no Futari (カウンターのふたり) (as Okano Ayako) Muzikály *2001 Footloose (フットルース) *2003 Edo no Hanayome (江戸の花嫁) *2005-2006 Kasagi Shizuko Monogatari Wagauta Boogie Woogie (笠置シズ子物語 わが歌ブギウギ) *2008 Apache Toride no Koubou "Tomadoi no Nichiyoubi" (アパッチ砦の攻防「戸惑いの日曜日」) *2007 Blue Blue Birthday (ぶるー・ブルー・バースディ) *2008; 2010; 2011 Saka no Gabai Baachan (佐賀のがばいばあちゃん) *2009 Kagayake! Shufu Band FOUR RIVERS Smoke on the Water 2009 (輝け! 主婦バンド FOUR RIVERS スモーク・オン・ザ・ウォーター2009) *2010 Haha no Sakura ga Chitta Yoru (母の桜が散った夜) *2012 Genji Monogatari x Ohguro Maki songs ~Boku wa, Juunihitoe ni Koi wo Suru~ (源氏物語×大黒摩季songs 〜ボクは、十二単に恋をする〜) Filmy *2001 Pinch Runner *2003 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! *2005 Tetsujin 28 Gou *2011 TWILIGHT File VIII: Fighting Okan (ファイティング　オカン TWILIGHT FILE VIII) *2011 Koitani Bashi ~Vallée de l'amour~ *2012 Atsuhime Number 1 (篤姫ナンバー1) Rádio *2000-2001 Nakazawa Yuko no All Night Nippon SUPER! (中澤裕子のallnightnippon SUPER!) *2002-2004 Young Town Douyoubi (ヤングタウン土曜日) *2004-2006 Ki mama ni Classic (気ままにクラシック) *2005-2008 Majiasa! (マジアサ!) *2008-2009 JAM PUNCH (ジャム パンチ!) *2011 BAY LINE GO GO!! (ベイライン・ゴー!・ゴー!) Komerciály *2000 Glico Mousse Pocky *2001 Elleseine (エルセーヌ) *2001-2002 Oriko Card (オリコカード) *2001 Nihon Chouou Keiba (日本中央競馬会) (Voice actor) *2002 Shiseido Cty Veil (資生堂シティベール) *2008 Gen hin fugu (玄品ふぐ) *2009 House hokuhin kare nabe tsuyu (ハウス食品カレー鍋つゆ) *2011 DHC Protein Diet (DHCプロティンダイエット) Music Videa *2014 Koisuru Baila Baila - KYOKO Zajímavosti * Je nejstarší členkou Morning Musume. * Byla prvním lídrem Hello! Projectu * Není velký fanoušek telefonů a je známá, že telefony nebere (Yasuda Kei to nazývá zázrakem, když Nakazawa zvedne telefon). * Patří mezi 7 bývalých členek Morning Musume, které se vdaly. * V roce 2012 se jí narodila dcera. Kategorie:Členky Morning Musume Kategorie:Krevní skupina: O Kategorie:Místo narození: Kyoto Kategorie:Nakazawa Yuko de:Nakazawa Yuko en:Nakazawa Yuko es:Nakazawa Yuko it:Nakazawa Yuko